


Queenie as a Toddler

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: "Newt! Thank goodness you're here! I need your help." Or, one of the Goldstein sisters is accidentally de-aged.





	Queenie as a Toddler

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make Queenie the toddler not Tina.

"Newt thank goodness you're here, I need your help", Tina said frantically when he walked through the door. "What's wrong?", Newt looked concerned. Tina ran a hand through her hair. "Um... that.", she squeaked, pointing at the small blonde baby sitting on the floor, wearing a pink onesie. "You're babysitting?", Newt asked confused. "No, Newt, it's Queenie!", Tina said, putting her head in her hands. "Help" "I think I can mix something up that will help but it's just a matter of whether she'll drink it or not" "Well then, go, hurry up", Tina said, shooing him into the case. As Newt opened the case, the Niffler climbed out of the case. Before either Tina or Newt could do anything, Queenie had crawled across the floor and was clutching the Niffler to her. When Tina tried to coax the animal out of her tiny hands, she let out a shriek. "Mine, she wailed, clutching it tighter. "Hurry", Tina looked at Newt desperately. He disappeared into the case quickly before anything else escaped. He returned a short while later with a concoction which he poured into an old baby bottle he had found. He handed it to Tina. She picked up Queenie, gently trying to coax the bottle into her mouth. Queenie started crying and threw the bottle against the wall. "Here, let me try", Newt took Queenie from Tina's arms, holding her the way he held her the way he would hold one of his creatures. Surprisingly, she drank the entire bottle. Soon they were left with a very confused normal size Queenie wondering why she was in Newt's arms holding a Niffler.


End file.
